


Sleepovers

by drowning_in_wine



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, I like that that's a tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Pining, Pinkberry, Sleepovers, a little bit, if i ever post it, so this story is based on real events that happened to me, the rating will probably go up in the next chapter, wow i like that one too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_in_wine/pseuds/drowning_in_wine
Summary: In which Brooke has a Very Gay sleepover experience and doesn't know what to do with her Very Gay Feelings





	Sleepovers

It was a sticky August night and Brooke Lohst could not sleep. She checked her phone: 3:07 am. She tried to recall the earlier events of the night through her foggy, sleep-deprived brain. She rolled over to look at Chloe, hoping it would jog her memory. She knew they were having a sleepover to celebrate Chloe’s birthday, like they’ve done every year since they were six, and to celebrate the fact that it was almost the start of their sophomore year. She remembered making cookies, watching some sort of scary movie, sneaking some rum from Chloe’s parents liquor cabinet (which was disgusting, Brooke thought, she would never drink again. Chloe had to finish Brooke's glass.) and then watching a bit of another movie. She didn't remeber the end of that one, so maybe she had fallen asleep on the couch. Had anything else happened? 

“Hey, Brooke.”

Brooke was startled from her thoughts. “Yeah, hi, what's up?”

Chloe smiled sleepily at her. “Whatcha looking at?”

Brooke’s face burned as she realized she was still staring. “I was, um... just trying to remember everything we did tonight. I don't want to forget it even though we drank.”

Chloe giggled. “That's not exactly how alcohol works, Brookie. We won’t just randomly forget stuff, plus we didn't even drink that much”

“Well how should I know?” Brooke pouted and rolled over, but Chloe’s soft hand on her shoulder brought her back. 

“I was just joking, come on.” Chloe smiled warmly up at Brooke, who felt her heart do flips. Chloe looked like she was was positively glowing in the soft orange light from the street lamps outside.

“I know, I was too. I could never be mad at you.” Brooke placed her hand on top of Chloe’s reassuringly. They lay in silence for a while, just smiling at each other, until they both dissolved into a fit of quiet giggles. They did that a lot, especially when they were tired. Soon, a comfortable silence washed over them. 

Chloe was the first to break it. “Brooke, I have a question.”

“Oh, that sounds serious. What's wrong?” Brooke turned to face Chloe, wide eyes full of concern. 

“No, nothing's wrong. It’s just-” Chloe covered her face and rolled on to her back. “Have you ever thought about kissing a girl before?”

Brooke’s heart stopped. “I, uh…” She swallowed thickly, trying to buy time to formulate her answer.

“Nevermind, that was a dumb question.” Chloe mumbled, hiding her face in her hands. 

“No! No, it wasn't dumb,” Brooke assured her, “I just wasn't expecting it is all.” She had never seen Chloe this unsure or shy before.

“Well, what's your answer?” Chloe peeked at Brooke from behind her fingers and Brooke melted a little bit. When did she get this cute?

“Uh, my answer is yes. Yes, I have.” Brooke suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. 

“Really?” Chloe put her hands down to look at Brooke fully. “Have you ever?”

Brooke snorted. “Of course not! If I did, you would have been the first to know.”

“Good.” Chloe didn't take her eyes off Brooke, whose palms were becoming a little sweaty.

“What do you think it's like?” Brooke said, almost dreamily. She wasn't even sure if she had said it out loud until she heard Chloe’s response. 

“You never know until you try.” 

Before Brooke could process what was happening, Chloe’s hand was cupping her face and she was pressing their lips together gently. It took Brooke a second to remember that she had to kiss back, and when she did, she ran her hand through Chloe’s long, dark hair, trying to pull her closer. As she pressed closer, Brooke suddenly became very aware of the fact that neither of them were wearing bras. But who wears a bra to bed, anyway? Brooke’s mind raced trying to capture everything about kissing Chloe into her memory. Chloe tasted sweet, like a combination of chocolate chip cookies and the coconut rum from earlier. Her lips soft, much softer than the one boy Brooke had kissed before. Chloe lightly traced a hand down Brooke’s side, and smirked into the kiss when the blonde girl gasped. Chloe pulled her lips away from Brooke’s (way too soon, in Brooke’s opinion) and pressed their foreheads together, the two of them breathing heavily. 

“Was that… Okay?” Brooke inquired nervously, looking everywhere except Chloe’s eyes. “You know I've only ever kissed one person before so-”

“It was great, Brookie.” Chloe pecked Brooke on the nose and laced their fingers together. 

Brooke let out a silent sigh of relief. “Okay, good. You know how much I worry.”

“You know you're my best friend, right?” Chloe giggled and rolled on to her back, keeping Brooke's hand. 

For some reason, those words felt like a punch to the gut. “Yeah,” Brooke replied brightly, or as brightly as she could manage, “of course! And you're mine.”

“Good.” Chloe said softly, already close to sleep. 

Brooke was even less tired than she was earlier. 

 

Before she knew it, Brooke was being assaulted by sunlight pouring in through Chloe's blinds. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over to look at her sleeping friend. Brooke noticed their hands were still linked and her heart fluttered, the events of last night flooding back. Could anything come of this? She’d have to wait until Chloe woke up. Brooke knew it would be impossible to get back to sleep now, she she just prayed that it wasn't too early and that Chloe would be up soon. She considered what would happened if they started dating. She smiled, knowing that every boy in school would be jealous. Chloe was by far one of the hottest girls in their school, at least in Brooke’s opinion. She had an almost mysterious aura about her; Brooke had always thought she looked like she could be a princess. They could go on dates to Pinkberry for frozen youghurt and hold hands and do each other's makeup for prom… They could do everything they normally do but with the added bonus of kissing! Brooke giggled excitedly to herself. Chloe just needed to wake up!

As if willed by Brooke's own thoughts, Chloe stirred. “Morning, Brookie.” She mumbled. 

“Morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?” Brooke asked, attempting to keep a level tone. Attempting to sound like she wasn’t just having the cutest damn daydream about her best  
friend.

“Ugh, my head is killing me. I barely remember last night.” Chloe groaned, flopping her free arm over her eyes. 

Brooke’s stomach turned to ice. “Y-you don't?” This was very bad. “What's the last thing you remember?”

“Um…” Brooke could tell Chloe was wracking her brain, “I think remember a bit of the movie we watched after we drank, but that's it. What about you?”

“Yeah, same.” Brooke’s heart sank and decided it would be best to never mention it. Her mind was suddenly filled with ugly thoughts. Maybe Chloe hadn't really wanted to kiss her and  
she was blocking it out. Maybe she was a terrible kisser! Brooke slowly unlaced her hand from Chloe’s and rolled over so Chloe wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. 

“Brooke? Are you okay?” 

Brooke mentally cursed herself for not hiding her face sooner, but kept her back turned. “What do you mean? I’m fine.” Her voice wavered pitifully. 

Chloe placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder, who flinched at the contact. “Did I do something?”

The hurt in her friend’s voice was almost enough to make Brooke cry for real. “You didn't do anything. I’m just… Tired. You know I get emotional when I’m tired.”

“Alright.” Chloe still sounded unconvinced, but Brooke was grateful when she didn't press further.

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is my first fic ever to leave my google docs and i'm very nervous but also very proud  
> like i said in the tags, this story is totally based off something that happened to me and i may upload the next chapter if people are interested? it would get pretty spicy so that's fun  
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz


End file.
